We Don't Talk About Her
by cheergirl10
Summary: A new camper is claimed by Apollo and learns all about his damaged half-sister. Rated T for themes.*oneshot*


**A/N:** This is the first story I've ever published, so please be nice! A while ago I wrote a story about an OC named Emily and her life growing up in Camp Half-Blood. I ended up deleting it because I had a crazy case of writers block and it was a really sad story. Anyway, this story is about one of my other OCs telling a new camper about her and how damaged she was.

**TRIGGER WARNING!** There is a mention of suicide. If that bugs you, I advise you to stop reading.

* * *

><p><strong>We Don't Talk About Her<strong>

"So there's fourteen of us?" the new kid, Alex, asked us.

"Yeah," Caleb answered. "There used to be fifteen, but-"

"We don't talk about her," Will cut him off.

I nodded. "We aren't supposed too. Dad made us promise after her funeral."

"He _is_ our brother though," Caleb said. "Korinna, he would have found out about her eventually."

"I guess you're right," I mumbled. "Who wants to tell the story?"

Twelve pairs of sky-blue eyes were cast downwards.

"Then I guess I'll tell it," I decided. "You better get cozy; this is a long story." I advised Alex.

* * *

><p>By the time he was settled on his new bunk, I was ready to tell the story.<p>

"Her name was Emily," I began. "I get compared to her a lot because we have similar stories, but hers has a different ending. She arrived at camp when she was five, like me. Also like me, her mortal parent dropped her off at the top of the hill and never saw her again. But anyway, it took Dad two years to claim Emily. He claims us all really quickly, so Chiron didn't think Emily was Apollo's kid. She had eyes like ours, a face similar to ours, but hair as black as night. She had been…different, very different. She had been dangerous."

"Why do you keep saying 'had been'?" Alex interrupted.

"Don't interrupt!" about half the cabin yelled at him.

"When she was seven or so," I continued, "she cut up Annabeth pretty bad. Emily had a knife in her hand and some weird thing happened to her. She just started screaming and stabbing and slashing, not knowing what she was doing. Chiron diagnosed her with Multiple Personality Disorder, and ever since, she would randomly have one of her episodes and no one could calm her down or stop her.

"Dad always favored her. He gave her killer presents, no pun intended, and took her on his sun chariot at least once a week. One day, we all found why," I said mysteriously.

"Why?" Alex pressed.

"She was a full-on goddess," I said simply. "Her mother was Nyx, goddess of night. Emily moved into a new cabin that was made especially for her in the woods. She asked the Olympian council for permission to go to mortal high school, and they let her. Worst thing they've ever done, if you ask me."

Thunder roared in the distance, and I knew that they probably heard me. I really didn't care. As long as Zeus didn't skewer me, I was fine.

"So she went to school, joined the glee club, and got back with her boyfriend, Matt Puckerman," I said. "Then things started to go wrong. She had a party with a shit-load of booze, and her whole glee club got totally trashed. The next morning, she did it with her boyfriend and was late to her meeting with the council. When she got there, she was really hung-over and threw up in one of the plants. Dad always stuck up for her, but he couldn't really do anything that time."

"Why did he always stick up for her?" Alex asked.

"She was his favorite," Marissa answered.

"Anyways," I frowned at Alex for interrupting again, "That's when her, um, decline started. She got drunk a lot, did it a lot, and basically stopped caring. She stopped visiting camp and only showed up at Olympus when Hermes had to pretty much drag her there. It was terrible." I whispered the last line.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I heard the rest of the cabin catch their breath. "That was good, Korinna. I'll finish for you." I looked up and was looking at my dad. His sky blue eyes bore into my identical ones. I nodded and let him finish.

"Emily dug herself in too deep. Even I couldn't help her," Apollo said. "She rebelled, simple as that. After she took her life, no one really knew what to think, especially the gods. I was devastated that my daughter, my beautiful, talented, daughter took her own life on a whim. Nyx was the most upset. Emily was her daughter too, and she was affected most by Emily's death. She hadn't seen or talked to her daughter in over sixteen years. Then she was gone, forever."

I thought I saw a tear in the corner of my dad's eye, but it was gone as quickly as I saw it.

"I don't want any of you to end up the same way," Apollo said, his voice a little shaky. "I've lived for a very long time. I've watched a lot of my children die, but never by their own hands. Emily was the first, and I hope that she is the last."

"I hope so too," Sophie whispered. I suddenly remembered that Sophie was the one that witnessed Emily's suicide. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was sniffling. Apollo opened his arms to her and she flung herself at him. Sophie sobbed against our dad's chest while he held her and stroked her hair.

"So what are you trying to say?" Kat asked.

"I'm saying that if you ever feel upset or depressed about something, give me a call or shoot me a text. You guys can tell me anything. Just because I'm a god doesn't mean I can't be your dad," he replied.

"You think that just texting you our problems are going to fix them?" Kat asked.

"No, I don't," he replied, looking straight at her. "Text me and I'll come down from Olympus. We can talk about whatever's on your mind. We'll take a walk around camp, go for a ride in the chariot, or go out into the city. Whatever you want."

"I don't think Chiron would let us go out into the city," Brittany said hesitantly.

"Yeah, she's right," her twin, Maddie added.

Apollo scoffed. "Are you kidding? I'm a freakin god!"

"I thought you were our dad," Chandler said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to be both," Apollo actually looked sincere about this. "From now on, no playing favorites. I'm going to treat you all equally."

"So you're giving a me an iPhone like Korinna's?" Sophie asked excitedly.

"Sophie, you're seven. You don't need an iPhone like Korinna's," Dad tried to explain. "Korinna gets the iPhone because her phone sucked and she's head counselor."

"I'll let you borrow it when you need it, Soph," I promised.

"Will, Korinna, Emmeline, Mark, Caleb, Kat, Marissa, Chandler, Logan, Alex, Daniel, Maddie, Brittany, Sophie," Apollo addressed us all. "I love you all. Don't forget that."

And as quickly as he came, he was gone.

"You see why we don't talk about her," Will said. "It turns into a lovey-dovey family moment."

"I like lovey-dovey family moments!" Sophie defended. Her comment made us laugh.

After telling the story of my dead half-sister, I felt different. I felt like a weight had been taken of my shoulders. It was closure, I guess. It felt good.

But after that, we didn't talk about her ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, yay or nay? I appreciate your comments!

3 .:)


End file.
